Transfer Trouble!
by MommaMakoto
Summary: Deidara is a transfer student, and is consisdered a girl? but when falls into trouble with some jocks and Itachi and Sasori come to his rescue, his life is totally turned around SASODEI/HIDADEI YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**SASODEI YAOI FANFICTION DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**My second naruto fanfic, this one i think im going to make into at least 5 to 7 chapters at most hopefully a little shorter then this first one :D constuctive critisism is welcome NO BASHING, YOU WILL BE IGNORED! Thank you!**

I'm Deidara, im a 16 year old guy and I'm the new transfer student.I have long blonde hair about to my waist but i keep some of it up in a high ponytail. I have blue eyes and im a descent height, not to tall nor to short. I start me new school today starting with waking up.

I wake up with my mother screaming up the stairs to get my lazy ass out of bed, i get up and walk over to mirror and pick up a brush and start combing the long hair as i turn on some music to start the day. I open my closet to pick out an outfit of a gray t-shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots, a spiked braclet and my good luck charm, a ring. As i finish combing my hair i pick up a black ponytail, and part half my hair pulling it up warping it in the ponytail. I take a look at my self in the mirror to see my apperance and when im satisfied, i walk to the bathroom to freshen up. I start walking down the stairs to see my mother just walking out the door. I walk down into the kitchen seeing a note on the counter.

Deidara,  
>I had to leave early for an emergancy meeting in LA i wont be back for a week, NO PARTIES, and if you invite a girl over, behave yourself and dont mess up the house, i will call every day twice to make sure your alright.<br>Mom

I put down the note walking out the door with an apple in hand, i walk to my new school drapping my backpack over my shoulder. When i walk on to the foot ball field i see some big jocks finishing up a morning practice, they were on there way to the showers when i hear a whistle, a " check this bitch out" whistle. I turn to see a big guy, fingers up to his mouth repeating the whistle, looking at me. I shot a death glare at the older teen attempting to walk away, but instead they ran up to me the older one grabbing my shoulder.  
>" Hey hot stuff when did you come to town." The older one asked with his cool guy voice. I look at him disgusted, seriously this guy must be gay. " What do you want?" I asked brutly wanting to walk away toward my first class.<br>"Just wanting to meet the new girl" He said getting closer to my face.I pulled my hand away from him walking away,then stopped.  
>" What did you say?" i asked with another death glare.<br>" I just said i wanted to meet the new girl." the word "girl" rang through my head, He thought i was a GIRL?  
>" Go away" i said bluntly attempting to walk away again but failing when a different jock walked up in front of me.<br>" Come on dont be such a pussy" I took this to offense and wacked my knee into his junk, causing him to collapes on to the ground with a pain filled grunt following a curse. The older jock took my arms holding them behind my back leaning to whisper in my ear.  
>" Come on, you dont wanna have some fun?" he said licking my neck.<br>I flinched, feeling the disgusting tongue of the jock against me skin,trying to force my arms away, but failing once again. He held his arms around my waist. " GET THE HELL OF ME !" i screamed headbutting him in the face. He swore and held his nose, I fell to the ground, getting up as fast as i could grapping my bag, being stopped once again by the same jock who i had kneed in the junk only moments before.  
>" I think this little bitch could take a lesson from us dont you think?" looking at the other jock and back at me.<br>" I agree." The older one said grabbing me by the hair, I yelped in pain flying into his arms that were now against my chest. " To bad she doesnt have big tits, but i would love to see that face scream in pleasure when she fells my dick slide up her pussy."  
>My eyes widened, I needed to get out of here NOW!.<br>" Shut the hell up you gay, mother fucking, dick swalling, ass face."  
>The second i finished the sentence, the younger jock started travleing his hand up my stomach, but before he got any further, He fell to the ground in pain, and behind him stood two boys about my age, one with long black hair like mine only pulled back into a tight ponytail, the other with short,cherry red hair and innocent eyes.<br>" Hey asshole go find a whore to go fuck like that slut of a girlfriend of yours, and leave this poor girl alone." the red headed one said walking up to the older jock still holding my, his gripp tighting, causeing me to yelp faintly.  
>" Like i would listen to red headed dick." He he said tighting the grip even more, making me choke.<br>" Fine have it your way" the raven haired man said walking up to the man grabbing his wristes putting lots of presure on the blue tinted vains poping out of the older mans arms, making him realease holdng his wrist in pain. The red head punching his gut,causing him to lean over, giving the red head a chance to knee him in the face, causing the jocks head to fly up in the air then caught by the raven haired boy again holding him in a choker hold, making him pass out on to the ground.  
>I look up at the boys and what the impresive scene that was just made, and gapped.<br>" You alright, did they hurt you?" There red headed boy said reaching out his hand to me, took it and stood up straight brushing the dirt off my pants.  
>"No im fine, thank you, my names Deidara" I replyed thankfully, and releaved.<br>" Nice to meet you, Im Sasori,and this is my friend Itachi." The red head replied intoducing himself and his friend.  
>" Nice to meet you too." I replied nicley, as i picked up my bag again.<br>"So your new here?" Itachi asked curiously.  
>"Yea" replied as they walked with me to the school.<br>"Well a girl should never wallk on to the football field after practice EVER!" Sasori told me as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
>The word girl ran through my head,WHAT THE HELL, Im plainly a guy, did i look that femenine. Well i thought i would have fun with it.<br>" Thanks for the advice, i think i will reconsider that next time i need a short cut." I said sarcasticly.  
>"He's seriouse, I can remember when Konan ran up to us one afternoon scared half to death with brusies strown all over her body, and told us the jocks almost raped her, MAN was Pain pissed." Itachi said kicking a random rock that was in front of him.<br>"Who's Konan and Pain?" I asked running my fingers through my hair as well, trying to brush out the few knots.  
>" Some friends of ours, we actually have a group of other people we hang out with, we call ourselves the Akatsuki" Sasori said knudging me lightly.<br>"Wanna join?" He asked turn around to walk backwards as he looked at me awaiting a response.  
>"Uhh sure i guess, why not?" I repiled shruging my shoulders, smiling lightly.<br>" Cool" he said smiling a big grin, happy with the resonse he was given.  
>" So, whats your first class Dei?" Itachi asked,with a new nickname.<br>" Ummm, Algebra, then Bio" I said looking at my new scheudual.  
>" Hey cool Im in first period math,and so is Tobi and Zetsu, ill introduce you,and Itachi is in second period Bio,that make things easy,he could introduce your to Kazuku and Hidan."Sasori said still walking backwards looking at me smiling.<br>"Cool, I cant wait" I replied smiling back.  
>We walked into the school entering the main hall, we then turned right to go toward the Algebra class room,then parted with Itachi,waving goodbye then walked into the room. "HEY TOBI!" Sasori yelled across the room, causing a younger boy with an orange mask and black hair, to turn toward them.<br>" HI SASORI" beconing him to come over to the seats.  
>" Hey Tobi, this is Dei, or Deidara" Sasori introduced me to the younger boy.<br>The boy stood up imediatly holding out his hand.  
>"Nice to meet you Dei, this is Zetsu" The black haired boy said pointing to an older student with dark and light skin separating his face, his hair dyed green.<br>" Nice to meet you." The older students gruff voice replyed also getting up.  
>"We meet her out by the foot ball field being harrassed by the asshole jocks." Sasori said sitting in a seat in front of the younger boy, Tobi.<br>" Guhh,those fuck heads need to get a life, god if i could i would take a crowbar to there heads." Zetsu said sitting back down, the younger boy following.  
>" Hey Dei you can sit in front of Zetsu, you dont mind right?" Tobi said grinning behind the mask, Zestu replying with an "I dont care" nod.<br>Algebra went by very fast, and i was on to Bio, Itachi waiting for me outside the Algebra room ready to ascorte me there.  
>"So how was Zetsu, and Tobi?" Itachi asked starting to walk to the left hall.<br>"I like them, they seem nice." I said smiling toward the raven haired boy.  
>"Now you get to meet the more...interesting memebers" Itachi said chickling softly.<br>We entered the Bio classroom, and instantly heard someone shout.  
>" MOTHERFUCKING,DICK,ASSHOLE, SHIT,THAT HURT LIKE A ASS PISSING ON AN OPENED CUT, FUCK!"<br>"There goes Hidan" Itachi said laughing, i looked at him like he had two heads, that Hidan kid could make a sailor blush.  
>" HEY HIDAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" another voice yelled." GIVE ME THE MONEY I LENT YOU! OR YOU GET ANOTHER SLAP IN THE FACE!"<br>"Yup and thats Kakuku" Itachi said walking over to the cursing boys, i followed looking at the two that were fighing, Hidan had silver hair,slicked back , with a red mark on his face from the slap the other boy gave him, Kazuku had a white cap and a black bandanna over his nose and mouth covering almost all his face except of the eyes that were full of anger.  
>" I dont have it, ill get it to you latter" Hidan said rupping his cheek.<br>"Hey guys!" Itachi yelled getting the boys attention,seeing who it was,and who was behind him stopped imediatly.  
>"Hey Itachi,who's the hottie?" Hidan said raising his eyebrows in approval.<br>"This is Deidara,or Dei" Itachi said smiling.  
>"Nice to meet you my young lady." Hidan said lifting my hand and kissing it,making me blush slightly,one becasue i was actually a boy and that was just really akward.<br>"Nice to meet you too" i replied smiling .  
>"Hey, the names Kazuku" Kazuku said holding out his hand to shake my hand which i found much more comfortable.<br>"Its nice to meet you." I said smiling once more.  
>As everyone sat down class began and it also went surprisingly fast. Once all my morning classes were done i meet up with Sasori and Itachi and all them before entering the getting our food we went to sit by another group of kids.<br>"Hey Pain,Konan, and Kisame." Sasori said as we sat down. "Hey,whos the blondy" Kisame asked as he took a bite of his fish.  
>"this is our new memeber Deidara, Dei this is Kisame,Pain, and the girl we were talking about before Konan." Itachi said pointing to all the memebers indiviually.<br>"Excuse me, you were talking about me?" Konan asked pointing a fork at the raven haired boy.  
>" I was just telling her about the jock insadent,we caught her in the same situation this morning, just in time, she's new." Sasori answered for Itachi.<br>"AH i see,nice to meet you Dei,its good to have another girl in the group."she said continuing to eat her food.  
>" Hey remind me to go take a shovel to there heads" Pain said clenching his fists.<br>"I said crowbar, but that works too." Zetsu added eating his salad.  
>" Hey, you guys are we having that homework meet up at your house still?" Tobi asked Sasori cheerfully.<br>" Yup, hey Dei you wanna come?" He asked.  
>"Oh ya sure I'd love to" i answered after swallowing some chicken.<br>" Cool, Pain will drive us there." Sasori said returning to his lunch.  
>" All of us?" i asked raising an eyebrow.<br>" Yup, Pain bought this mini-bus thing, that we repainted, that fits everyone,its really nifty." Hidan said shoving a mouthfull of green beans into his mouth.  
>"Wow that is pretty cool." I said quiet surprised at the answer.<br>Lunch finished, and the rest of the day went by at a normal pace. We then pilled into the mini bus and drove to Sasori's arriving we stepped out of the red bus and followed Sasori to the front door,he found the right key and unlocked the door leading us in. His house was decent a very clean house (unlike my room). " Nice house" i said smiling at Sasori.  
>" Thanks" He said smiling back. " Alright lets finish the home work and then hang out for a bit, READY GO!" he yelled running into the main room jumping over the couch, Tobi following, the rest just walked in casually like they saw this everyday. I couldnt help but laugh i little wanting to do it myself.<br>After everyone finished up the last of there homework, the door bell rang.  
>" Ill get it" i said geting up since i was closest to the door."<br>" Thanks" Sasori answered grinning.  
>I walk up to tthe door and look through the peep hole and almost passed out, the jocks followed us home.I ran into the room tripping over Kisame on the way in, who was lying on the floor, being caught by Hidan.<br>" Thanks" i said trying to stand up on my own.  
>" No problem sweet thang." Hidan replied helping me up.<br>" Who was at the door?" Tobi asked sitting up.  
>" I think we were followed home." I said catching my breath i could hardly breath.<br>" By who?" Sasori got up and walked to the door looking into the peep hole as well then turned around, looking as if he was blocking the door.  
>" Oh this isnt good." Sasori mumbled, eyes widened.<br>"Who is Sasori?" Pain asked getting up.  
>" Those jocks that we ran into this morning" Sasori said walking away from the door but stopped when he heard the door knock again.<br>"Good hey Zetsu go get me that crowbar would ya?" Pain said making his way to the door.  
>" NO, we should just not answer the door, it makes everything alright for everyone." Sasori said blocking Pain but was pushed out of the way, even so.<br>" Please dont," I said pleefully." They are stronger then they look, and im pretty strong you know i lift weights everyday, 50 pounds, and i couldnt pry them of me." Everyone looked at me surprised.  
>" You lift weights, cool its good to have a strong girl in the group AND KONAN im not saying your not strong im just complimenting the lady." Itachi said looking in Konans direction,she just shrugged nowing what he meant. Another knock on the door made us all look.<br>" Ill just answer it, it will besafe for all of us okay?" I said walking to the door, but was stopped but Sasori.  
>" Im not gonna let you get hurt." He said with care in his eyes " I fi need your help ill call." I said putting my hands on his shoulders in comfort, he nodded and stepped out of the way still unsure.<br>I walked up to the door and turned the handle till the metal clicked open showing the two jocks from this morning.  
>"Hey blondey, whats up" The older asked.<br>" Nothing, just looking at a bunch of bozozos, how about you, found a fuck toy yet?" I said with disguste.  
>" Actually we were hoping we could come inside and chat about this morning.: the younger said shoving his face in mine.<br>" Why should I, I mean seriously, you guys call yourself tough when you cant even beat some one half your size, tell me this if your so special,and tough maybe instead of harassing other people to have sex with you HOW ABOUT SUCK EACH OTHERS DICKS AND SEE HOW IT FEELS, maybe you will enjoy, hmmm im officually calling you guys gay, because you sure act like it!" i said attempting to close the door,but was blocked by the olders foot.  
>" Now you have pushed you whore!" He said scowling " Why becasue im right? " i said smirking, but was grabbed by my shirt and lifted up to his lips almost kissing him before turning my head so he was kissing my cheek, I was totally disgusted , i kicked and flailed, then i screamed. " SASORI HELP ME PLEASE!" Sasori heard a scream, he bolted up running to the door with Itachi and Pain following.<br>" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME !" I screamed as he bit into my neck leaving a bit mark, i was up against the wall next to the door when Sasori bolted out of the door, hair flaming , face red with anger he tackled the older jock on to the ground repetedly punching his face in every place possible, while Itachi distracted the other by elbowing him in the stomach , a back fist to the face and with a loud clank the jock was out, Pain had taken a crowbar to the jocks head. " wow you werent kidding" Itachi huffed, Pain only smirked and nodded.  
>Sasori still attacking the other with flying punches was flipped over so that the jock was on top,face bleeding, fist raised. My time was now! i had to use it, i took out my pocket knife, slashing the others back before the punch could land on Sasori's face, the jock fell to the ground screaming in pain. I looked at the bloddy mess, i felt dissy the blood and the choking made me fall over in a faint, blacking out from all further action.<br>I woke up breathing hard, in a bed with Konan at the side of the bed.  
>" Are you okay do feel any other wounds, i bandaged you up good enough." She said feeling my forehead for any fever.<br>"I'm fine thank you"still feeling the pain in my neck.  
>"Good" She said smiling, she then got up and walked out while saying. " Ill tell Itachi and Sasori your okay." " Thanks" I said relaxing, moments latter I could here foot steps out side the door and Sasori and Itachi walked in.<br>"Hey how you feeling" Itachi aske sitting on the chair Konan was sitting in before.  
>"Yea im fine, i just was over welmed" I said rubbing my eyes.<br>" Okay i thought it was somthing more seriouse" Sasori said sitting at the end of the bed.  
>" Thanks for being so conserned." I said blushing slightly, i was acting more and more like a girl every minute.<br>Itachi got up and closed the door, then returned to his seat." So what happened?" He asked looking at me then Sasori then back to me.  
>" Well i said so nasty things that got then mad and so he attempted to kiss me but i turned my head before he could and he only kissed me on the cheek he then bit down on my neck hard while pushing me up against the wal, and thats when i called for help." I said blushing event harder, not really wanting to explain the moment of imbaressment to his new friends.<br>" Oh" Sasori said blushing as well.  
>" At least he didnt touch you anywere thats good, hey Sasori i gotta go babysit my brother tonight i gotta go, thanks for having me over , and Dei i hope you feel better tommarow." He said getting up " Thanks" we said simultaniously. " See ya" Itachi said leaving the door.<br>" Bye "i said waving " See ya " Sasori said waving as well Itachi i left leaving me and Sasori alone.  
>" So, that was quite somthing you did out there with your knife and all" Sasori said getting up to sit in front of me since i was sitting up now.<br>" Thanks" I said brushing the back of my head slightly " I was nothing, just my refleaxes" I said blushing again " Well thank you, if it wasnt for you i would have a messed up face right now" He said smiling, chuckling softly.  
>" If i wasnt for you, i would have lost my virginity." I said chuckling myself until i realized what came out of my mouth, and covered it quickly.<br>" You are still a virgin? Thats kinda hard to beleive since your a really good looking girl and all" Sasori's faced getting slightly pink.  
>" Uh thanks," i said getting a little uncomforble.<br>" Umm Deidara?" Sasroi asked, his voice getting softer.  
>" Mhm?" i asked pulling some hair behind my ear.<br>" Close your eyes, i have something for you." He said getting up, like he was going to get something.  
>I closed my eyes, waiting for this item we was going to give me, but instead, i felt a pair of warm lips press against mine, i opened my eyes again in shock,SASORI WAS KISSING ME! I couldnt move i didnt want to hurt his feelings, by making him stop, and i was never kissed before so i might as well learn from the situation. So i kissed back lightly, he noticed this and cupped my cheek in his hand,and i held it to my face, feeling the soft hands of the red head caress my cold skin. I then licked my lip slightly, and opened my mouth a little, my body reacting on its own, Sasori slid his tounge inside, and touched my tounge, it felt inviting so i slid it over the top of his tounge in a little pattern are tounges danced around in our mouths. He then slid his hand down to my neck softly rubbing my bite mark. He realesed from the kiss, leaning in toward my neck licking and sucking on the mark, making my pants feel a bit to tight. I had to stop this, but i couldnt it felt to good, he slide his hands down my arms and around my waist pulling me close as he sucked on my sensitive skin. This made my stomach flip, i need to get out of the situation.<br>" S-sasori?" I studdered " Mhm?" He moaned " I ne-eed to t-tell you something important." I said as he lifted his head pecked my lips before letting me continue.  
>"Yeah?" He said smiling.<br>"Your not gonna beleive what im gonna tell you, and your probably gonna hate me forever." I said flushed from imbaressement " I dont think its that bad" he said grinning again.  
>" I'm a - well im a " I stopped " Your what?" he said rapping his arms around my neck. " A- Uhh- a guy " I said covering my face.<br>"What, now your just messing with me." He said his smiling fading slightly.  
>"Ill prove it." I said blushing " How are you going to do that?" He said looking more seriouse "I cant beleive im gonna do this" I mumbled. i took his hand and pressed it on to my erection, making me moan softly Sasori's eyes widened, his hand lay on my full erection, he then squeezed it slightly, making me groan in pleasure.<br>"Ngh" i moaned as he pressed slightly harder, i then started taking his hand and rubbing it softly, he then leaned into me kissing me, rubbing harder.  
>I moaned into to kiss, he then realesed it whispering, " I dont care" into my ear, i took his hand and rubbed my arousal harder " MPH!" I pulled back a loud moan,<br>" They all left you know, so were alone" Sasori whispered, smiling.  
>I just rubbed it harder panting heavly.<br>"mhmm" I said replying.  
>Sasori laid me down on to the bed, hand still stroaking my groin. He leaned up and kissed me tongue and all, as i kissed back he started unbuttoning my pants,my hands over my head holding on to the bed bars. After getting my pants un zipped he stopped to look at the tent in my pants, he then slid his hand down my pants taking hold of my cock rubbing it at a steady pase. I flinched at first from the slightly coold hand and then gripped my hands on the bars above my head as i groaned loudly.<br>" Your pretty big you know, how did you hide it from me all this time?" HE said smirking leaning down to my neck to kiss it again, as he started pumping faster.  
>" I do-nt know-w" I studdered shutting my eyes from all the sensation building up in my body.<br>" I dont know either." He said as he realsed from sucking my neck to lower himself between my legs taking out my dick stroking it softly.  
>"I think it needs some realese dont you think?" The red head said as he looked back up at me.I nodded, lust filling my eyes.<br>He then took it in his mouth bobbing up and down fast, i almost screamed. " FUCK" I shouted covering my mouth, as i continued moaning every other slick pump. Sasori's tongue played with it, every once in a while, taking it all in his mouth afterwards. He held on to my thighs tightly, but gently as he ourally stucked me.  
>"oh go-d Sasori, Mphmh" I moaned,as he stopped and started undoing his pants, he stripped his clothes and when he was fully undressed he leaned over and started undressing me as he kissed me tenderly. He then took his arousal and stroked it next to mine, slowly making me purr in satisfaction. The feeling was amazing, we continued kissing as he thrusted his dick and mine together roughly.<br>"oh- fuck im gonna cum" I spat out of my mouth as my cock throbbed, semen waiting to explode form its present home.  
>" M-me too" Sasori said going faster, with every word.<br>" Oh SHIT!" I yelled as i came all over our chests, Sasori following only moments latter, with a groan.  
>" Oh my god, i said breathing heavily, chest rising up and down.<br>" Yeah, i think we need to do this more often." Sasori said laying a kiss on my lips.  
>" yeah" I agreed falling asleep in the bed as Sasori curled up with meand fell into slumber as well.<p>

The morning came fast as the sun peeked through the window, slighlty bothering me until i realized were i was and who i was sleeping with, i smiled and cuddled into his arms more as i layed my head on his chest in warmth not wanting to move. i then felt arms tighten around my back, knowing my love was awake.  
>" Hey, good morning." I said kissing his chest.<br>" Morning" he replyed kissing my head and rubbing his face into my hair.  
>" Its saturday right" I said rapping my arms around him.<br>"Ya, OH SHIT!" Sasori yelled leaping up out of the bed." What time is it?" he asked looking slightly worried.  
>" Its 11:00" i said geting up, a liitle mad about having my warmthe leave me.I walked over to him kissing him on the lips for a few seconds and pulling away.<br>" whats wrong?" i asked curiously, getting my pants on.  
>" Itachi, Pain, and Konan are coming here at 1:00, sorry for pushing you, do want to take a shower with me quick" he asked " Uhh sure, i need a good cleaning." I said taking my pants off once agian as Sasori leaded me to the shower room.<br>We walked in and Sasori turned on the water to a nice tempurature, and beconed me over. I sat on the stool and Sasori took some shampoo and washed my hair, after it was fully lathered up he rinsed me clean, we then started washing my body, with a scented soap that smelled of stawberries and rinsed me of afterwards, i did the same to Sasori before handing him a clean towel and grapping my self one as well.  
>" Ill go throw your clothes in the wasch ill be right back." Sasori said as he left the room. After drying my hair enough i walked out of the room,into Sasori's and sat on the bed. Sasori came back in and found me on the bed waiting.<br>" Ive gotta a brush if you want it" he said grabbing it , going to sit behind me.  
>" Thanks." I said smiling as he combe through my hair as some music played form his Ipod.<br>"Your clothes wont be clean in time so do you want to use a pair of mine?" HE asked as he pulled my hair up.  
>" Thank you that would be great " i said as he finished coming around the front ot see what kind of job he did, once he gave a satisfide look he leaned down and pecked my lips. He then went to his closet, opened it and showed me his collection of clothing. After picking out red tee and a pair of dark black jeans, i got dressed as well as Sasori, we then went down stairs to eat. Sasori pulled out a bag of bagles and set down two in the toaster, and went to go get some cream cheese. I waited for the bagels to pop before pulling them both out and spreading them. Sasori smiled as he sat next to me and eat the freshly toasted bagle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, HEY EVERYONE! wow its been a while since i uploaded a chapter to this story, you see i had it writen out but i hadnt had it typed it out...yeah never doing that again... :D yeah so i hope you like this chapter, i have the next one writen out but lets see how lazy i get in actually typing it out...hopefully next weekend...yeah that sounds good anywho, i dont own naruto and all that jazz and i hope you like it...ONWARD!**

**Chapter 2 **

The doorbell rings as we finish up our bagels. Sasori walks out of the kitchen to the front door, he opens it revealing Itachi, Konan, and Hidan?  
>"Hey guys?" Sasori said as we lead in the four friends. "What are you going here Hidan, i thought you were supposed to be helping your dad today?" Sasori asked as they sat down in the living room.<br>"Yeah well apparently he got someone else to help him so I ran over here to hang out with you guys " He said lounging out on the couch.  
>I walk into the living room to join the group, as soon as I did, Hidan got up and walked over to me.<br>" Hey princess," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. " How are you doing today, got any injuries from yesterday?" He asked as he held my chin up close to his face, i blushed slightly, being so close to his face was getting me nervous. I could see Sasori eyeing Hidan making sure he doesn't pull a fast one.  
>" Alright," Sasori said as he grabbed Hidan s arms pulling him away. " Lets get going to the mall shall we?"<br>" YES! " Konan said jumping up and grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door to the car.  
>"Lets get going" Pain said as he walked out the front door following Konan and me as we hopped into the car,Itachi , Hidan, and Sasori following.<br>We arrived at the mall, and Konan dragged me inside, with the others following. We made it to the center of the mall passing the food court letting the different smells tickle our noses.  
>"Alright, We are gonna meet up here at 3 so that leaves 2 hours to shop then we will meet up here and head to the food court to grab something to eat, then we will head back to Sasori's house and hang out there, got it?" Itachi said making the plans clear.<br>"Got it now lets go!" Konan said dragging me to the nearest salon. The others walked away away to scavenge the mall for some new clothing,hats,etc.  
>I walked into the salon with Konan, immediately smelling hair products. We walked up to the counter meeting a lady.<br>"Can we get an appointment please?" Konan asked politely.  
>"Sure we have an open spot right now, would you like it? " She said writing down the appointments time.<br>" OF COURSE !" Konan smiled brightly as the lady lead us to some salon chairs, I took a seat as a different lady, about in her 20's walked in with a collection of scissors, brushes, blow dryer, straightener, hair dye, and a apron for me to wear, she strapped it on and started running her fingers through my hair.  
>"Lets see what we have here?" She said turning me to face the mirrors." Looks like it could use a trimming, hair dye, and some layers, lets also fix up those bangs shall we?" She asked as she lead me to some sinks to wash my hair.<br>" Okay" i said as Konan walked away to get her hair done as well.  
>An hour passed by, my hair was finished, it look pretty good until Konan suggested makeup. Now i look like a complete female, and i didn't stop there, Konan dragged me into a gothic,punk store,and we shopped there for the last hour,and then walked back to the center of the mall.<br>"I can't wait to see the boys reactions!" Konan said as she flipped her newly cut bangs.  
>I had my blonde hair,newly dyed so it looked like vanilla ice cream,my bangs cut to the left side of my face, ripped,black skinny jeans, a paint splattered belt, a black lace tank top, with an over shirt that was blood red,cut at the collar so it was hanging off my right shoulder, with the front ripped up slightly to add a rugged look, with a new pair of combat boots, I WAS A TOTAL FEMALE! I felt so weird, and a little embarrassed from all the looks i was getting from guys.<br>We finally made it to the center of the mall as we saw all the guys waiting for us. Hidan looked up to see me and stood up nudging the rest of the guys, his eyes wide and nodding his head in approval. Pain looked up and gawked at the scene speechless, Itachi was speechless as well checking me out head to toe.  
>Sasori's reaction was the most impressive, he stood up walked over to me and laid a kiss on my lips,in front of everyone. Hidan's face turned to a defeated frown, Itachi stopped stare and at his friend, and Pain looked impressed from the bravery of his red headed friend, and Konan squealed happily and ran over to Pain to kiss his cheek. Sasori pulled back looking into my face.<br>"You look very girly" He said laughing softly. I blushed covering my face. "But, it looks good on you" He said kissing me again.  
>I smiled and turned to see Hidan on his knees face to the ground,upset that he lost the game, and Itachi's eyebrows raised at the scene.<br>"So when were you gonna tell us about you two?" Itachi smiled crossing his arms, approvingly.  
>"Umm well" Sasori said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.<br>"YEAH SERIOUSLY i had my hopes too high!" Hidan said getting up.  
>I started laughing,until Konan came up to me and hugged me.<br>"Doesn't she look HOT!" Konan said jumping up and down, happy with her work.  
>"YEAH!" Hidan said pointing at Sasori." And he gets her!" He pouted "Alright lets go and get something to eat" Pain said dragging Hidan away from the two.<br>They sat down and ate some pretzels, we talked about how we happened( not sharing the masterbation part) and drove home.  
>We enter Sasori's house once again to sit down in the living room on the welcoming sofas.<br>After a while Konan, Pain, and Hidan walked out the door to go back the left the house Sasori started dragging me up stairs leading me to his bedroom.  
>"would you like to continues out last nights session?" He asked leading me to the bed.<br>"not like this, i look like a girl" I whined " I think its cute" Sasori laughed as he grazed his lips on mine, which led to a long deep kiss, adding leading me to the bed lips still intact he laid me on my back kissing dominantly,  
>feeling his tongue slide slowly inside and out of my mouth, feeling his hands slide down my hips, he then reached my pants zipper, He started undoing my pants.I couldn't help but moan, he smiled into the kiss. He then slid his hands down my pants.<br>~HIDANS POV~ HE piled into Pains car. Me, Konan and Pain. We were heading back from sasori's house after shopping and hanging out. Dei got a new makeover, Damn did she look good. But that sasori grabbed her right out from under my nose,GAH! I stared out the car window listening to Konan babble on about the day. I look toward my bag and saw my keys were gone from my backpack chain,  
>I must have left them at Sasori's house, damn it!<br>"hey Pain CAn we head back, i forgot my keys" I said tapping him on the shoulder.  
>"Fine whatever" He said as he took the next turn.<br>We arrived back at Sasori's house and I hopped out of the car. I walked up to the front door and opened it slightly.  
>"HEY SASORI, you home?" i asked making sure he hadn't left or something." Hello?" I ask again walking into the house waiting for a response.<br>"Where is he?" I asked myself as i scavenged the first floor, after not finding my keys, or sasori, and deidara I decided to climb up the stairs to see if they were upstairs.

~Back to Deidara's POV~

"Sasori" I moan as he slid his lips down my arousal once again. His hands caressing my thighs. I moaned in satisfaction and pleasure. I grabbed his red locks of hair gently bucking my hips wanting more. Sasori moaned on my member making the vibrating feeling that sent me crazy!  
>"Mph" I sighed as i heard a thump, I ignore it as Sasori continued his amazing blowjob.<br>All of a sudden the bedroom door flew open.  
>"Sasori-" Hidan bursted in then stopped at the scene.<br>" HIDAN!" I scream which made Sasori bit down making me yell in pain. Hidan fell to the floor eyes covered.  
>"OH MY GOD!" He yelled struggling to get up while keeping his eyes closed.<br>Sasori GOt up quickly grabbing for Hidan as i myself.  
>"HIDAN WHAT THE HELL!" Sasori screamed as he climbed on top of hidan pinning him to the ground, the silver haired boy struggled.<br>" LET ME GO!" He yelled trying to rip away from sasori's grasp.  
>"WHAT DID YOU SEE!" Sasori Demanded "Something that cannot be unseen!" HE yelled still struggling.<br>"And what was that?" Sasori asked more fiercely.  
>"you were-" Hidan said as he finally escaped and ran to the nearest corner, after realizing that probably wasn t the smartest place to run.<br>"with-"she said pointing to me.  
>"HIDAN!." I screamed making everyone silent.<br>"why are you here in the first place?" I asked more calm but still firm.  
>" I forgot my keys and so i came back, i was looking for you guys and i found...that" He said rubbing his eyes.<br>"And?" I asked waiting to see if he saw that i was a boy.  
>"AND, i'm scarred for life what else do you want me to say?" He asked as he stood up and turned to the wall.<br>"You can get dressed now Dei."  
>I look at Sasori then Hidan and then to my erection that wasn't visible from all the blankets and sheets. Sasori knew something was up.<br>"Umm. Hidan i have to tell you something important." I say as sasori sits next to me on the bed.  
>"What?" He asked turning back slightly "Dei, isnt a girl" Sasori says nervously.<br>"What are you talking about?" HIdan asked as he fully turned around now.  
>"I'm not a girl" I said as i took of my top sheets to reveal my chest that had no lady breast. " Im a boy"<br>Hidan feel to the ground his eyes widened.  
>"you mean to tell me i had a crush on a guy." He said looking up "Wait, that means...you...and...him...were-" The room fell silent.<br>" OH MY GOD I WALKED IN ON GAY SEX!" HIdan yelled.  
>" Yeah i guess you could say that" i say as I watch Hidan stuff his face with a pillow.<br>" And there is a problem" I continue." we weren't finished."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING ANY CHAPTERS UP ON ANY OF THE STORIES LATELY! ive been working on an origanal non yaoi story that has to do wiht Naruto and Avatar the last airbender, im not a fan of mixing series but i like the story so far, i don't really like adding my own character but it was a fantasy of mine so i decided to write it you can look it up on Deviant Art on nsscosplay, its called elemental justu master check that out, and for this story i was so stumped on how to restart this up again i finally choose a way to continue so i hope you all like it cuz i personally do XD love you all and review !**

**Chapter 3**

"Shit" HIdan says as he crouches in the corner of Sasori's room.  
>"Maybe i can just do it myself." I say quietly.<br>"Deidara, Hidan, since we are in this position-" "What are you implying?" I say as i look at sasori with a glare that could kill an army.  
>"Well since Hidan is here, why not?" Sasori said looking at me so innocently.<br>"WHAT!" HIdan said trying to back into the wall.  
>" COME ON! why not, it will be an experience for all of us" Sasori smiled and walked over to hidan.<br>"NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO- NO NO!" HIdan screamed as Sasori dragged him to the bed, and threw him on top of me. He fell directly in front of my erection, he immediately got up his face red and looked up only to see my face way to close to his.  
>"AHH!" HE yelled as he attempted to push away but was stopped when Sasori climbed on top of him pushing him into my face more.<br>" Hey HIdan you wanted a chance with Dei, now you have one." Sasori teased as grazed his hands up Hidan's back.  
>He shivered and tried to resist.<br>" That was until i figured out he was a guy." HE said as Sasori leaned over him more and wrapped his arms around Hidans stomach still on top of him from behind.  
>I Sit there petrified looking at Hidan, My erection still full and i couldn't help but blush.<br>" S-sasori, maybe we shouldn't" I say nervously.  
>" YOu mean you don't want to see this?" Sasori said as he traveled down Hidan's pants uninvited and groped his friend. HIdan jumped and his face went to an embarrassed, erotic, resisting look.<br>I blushed madly, my face nearly red.  
>" Sasori- let go of me." Hidan barley spoke as he hung his head looking back, seeing Sasori's hand buried in his pants.<br>"shh, Hidan you will enjoy this." Sasori said , as soon after Hidan's cell phone rang.  
>"I should get that." Hidan said as he attempted to get up but was pushed forward as Sasori got up and fetched the phone, hidan's face almost made contact with mine, as we sat there looking at each others faces.<br>"H-Hidan, I'm s-sorry" I said face tomato red now.  
>Sasori then jumped back on Hidan causing a yelp to come from the boy.<br>" It was pain, i told him you were gonna hang here for a few more hours and that he could go." Hidan's face went shocked.  
>"WHAT NO-" His sentence was broke once sasori's hand entered the silver haired boy's pants again, causing Hidan to let out a surprised moan.<br>" Ahh, so you do like it?" Sasori smiled as he groped the boy harder, making hidan let out a small choked moan.  
>I sit there, my erection still hard, i was getting more and more excited, i couldn't help myself.<br>Sasori then slid his hand down the boys underwear causing HIdan to almost fall forward, needing to reposition his hand, which landed near my arousal.  
>"Dei, I'm- ah!" Hidan moaned again as sasori became pumping the boys member.<br>"ngh" He resisted as Sasori made a thrusting motion behind Hidan making sasori's hips come in contact with HIdan's ass. Hidan jumped again only this time he was pushed into my face, i quickly turned my head out of nerves, his head landed in the crease of my neck. His forehead lay on my shoulder as his eyes are closed shut. His breathing is heavy, i feel it lightly brush my skin.  
>"Hidan," I say before sasori interrupts.<br>" Come on Hidan YOu can do better, he then lifted Hidan's head his hands under his chin, sasori breathing down his neck.  
>"Kiss him." He said plainly. I look at Hidan's face it was a face that could turn any girl or guy on instant;y, i wasn't going to lie Hidan was a good looking guy, but he didn't want this.<br>I then lean forward and kiss hidan on the side of his lips, just to et the god damned thing over with.  
>Hidan's face lighted up out of surprise for only a second and then Sasori began pumping hidan more quickly and hidan's face went to an almost pained expression which relaxed into a more turned on expression.<br>" Alright, since we got you going Hidan, just relax." Sasori said as he un buttoned Hidan's jeans and let his hand glide down the back of Hidan, right down to his ass.  
>" No Sasori PLease!" Hidan pleaded.<br>"shh" he said as he stuff his fingers in my mouth. " we will let Dei lube them up for you" Sasori breathed into Hidan's ear.  
>Sasori pulls his fingers out of my mouth and a trail of saliva leaves my mouth, Sasori then places his fingers as Hidan's entrance, and slowly pushes one in.<br>"S-SAS-ORI" He yelled as is face changed into pain again.  
>I needed to help him somehow, but if couldn't get up, so i did what i could to distract him. I leaned up to Hidan and whispered.<br>" Just relax and don't think about it." I then press my lips to his, HIdan takes the offer and kisses back. I move my lips slowly and gently as i hear a painful moan come from hidan, i held his cheek to show that i meant to only comfort him.  
>He followed my lip movement as another finger was added and he let go of the kiss.<br>"SASORI PLEASE!" HE screamed but i pull him back in and wrap my arms around his neck as i kiss him softly.  
>i then pulled away a little.<br>"i promise this will be over quickly." I say as he looks at me, hurt.  
>Sasori then added another finger, and Hidan groaned loudly.<br>The red head began to thrust his fingers in and out faster, making hidan moan with every motion.  
>I hold his face, and close my eyes, he then kisses me and shoves his tongue inside, slowly i play with his tongue as his moan is heard though the kiss, i rub his arms, as they lay on each side of me, this seems to comfort him.<br>"alright ready for the real thing Hidan?" Sasori asked as he pulled his fingers out, Hidan pulls away and i see his face looked relieved.  
>"alright dei, now its your turn." Sasori said as he pulls Hidan off of me and lays him down and pulls me up out of the bed showing my still full erection.<br>" Hmm it loosk like Deidara was turned on by you Hidan." Hidan sits on the bed looking at me,  
>" alright position him and start, i will join in later." Sasori said siting on the bed relaxed.<br>I look at sasori, and think of how to help Hidan, i then do the bravest thing i have ever done.  
>I take hidan and forcefully push him onto his back so he was laying down , i then get on top of him and slowly insert his member into me, i wasn't ready for this, nor had i ever done it before, so as i lowered myself i felt kind of sick, almost awkward. I feel the pain rush through my body, i am full on HIdan and i lean forward above him and he is shocked, he looks at me almost thankful.<br>"well i wasn;t expecting that." Sasori said sitting up.  
>I begin to move up and down, my face full of pain as i continue to pleasure the boy.<br>"Deidara, please" Hidan said trying to push me off.  
>'N-No just r-relax." I said though choked moans, i begin to breath heavy and my body feels like a heavy weight.<br>i soon begin to moan with every move.  
>Sasori comes up behinds me and begins to stroke my erection fast.<br>"A-AHHH!" I moan as i continue my moving.  
>"mmm Dei, you are so sexy when you are being pleasured." Sasori said licking my neck, soon after sucking on the thin skin.<br>Sasori then stood up and took out his dick, it was near my face, and i knew what he was going to say.  
>"suck" He said as i moved up and down.<br>I take the member in my mouth and suck on it pumping. We continue like this for a few minutes until Sasori pulls out and pulls me off of HIdan.  
>"alright sei let me have some fun with you." He lays me untop of hidan, who was still laying down, and inserts his erection into me.<br>I make another surprised look as i huver over Hidan.  
>Sasori thrusts into my doggy style, he deepened himself further and further as i moan and groaned loudly, the feeling was over whelming, SAsori thrusted in all the way and i felt my erection harden, and i see stars.<br>"haha found it." He said as he thrusted into it again.  
>"Dei, are you okay." Hidan asks but i couldn't respond my mind was all blank as to what just happened.<br>" I just hit him in his "special" spot." Sasori said as he hit it again and again and again.  
>"Sasori!" I yell and i come all over Hidan's chest. I look at him and my eyes widen. i then shut my eyes.<br>" IM SO SORRY HIDAN!" As i attempt to wipe it off with the closest blanket, while still magically holding my self up somehow, my body was so weak.  
>"Its fine dei, and thank you" he whispered as Sasori thrusted in one more time and i felt a liquid enter my entrance and i knew exactly what it was. Sasori pulled out and walking out of the room yelling. " I'm taking a shower." I collapse onto Hidan and he just hugs me.<br>" that was really brave of you." He said as he lifted my chin.  
>I give him a "mhhmm" and i fall asleep in his arms.<p>

**REVIEW LOVEYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay hey everyone sorry about not really updating ANYTHING lately but now that my schedual is cleared there will be more of some stories up so look forward to that :D so i hope you all enjoy this LOVE YOU ALL! thanks for faving and please review!**

**Chapter 4**

"ugh" I say as i open my eyes slightly and feel a warm surface beneath me. i lift my self up and look at the person below me and my eyes widen i look down and see our bodies still naked. I look at hidan's face and he sleeps peacefully. I look over to the side of the bed were sasori sleeps and i quietly move from my spot trying not to touch HIdan's parts in anyway.  
>I walk over to the red head and stand above him with a blanket wrapped around my body. i look down at him and scream.<br>"YO RED HEADED DIP SHIT GET OFF YOUR PERVERTED ASS AND LET ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Sasori shoots up, and looks at me.  
>"Oh yeah sasori your in real trouble now!" I yell as i go to attack him. Hidan has woken up to the noise and watches the scene.<br>Sasori quickly moves out of the way and i fall over to the ground, i lunge at him again teeth bared, scowel on my face. i grab his arm and pull him toward me and land a punch right across his face.  
>"I trusted you, i thought you were the good guy, that you weren't like those dumbass jocks, BUT NO! YOU ARE THE SAME! i don't even know why i trusted you!" I say in anger as the red head runs his cheek from the hard punch.<br>"I...I'm sorry, i don't know, i was caught up in trying new things with you and i pulled HIdan into it and i was really rough cruel and mean and I'm sorry." He said looking down.  
>"WEll guess what? we are done!" I say curling up on the side of the bed as Sasori looks at me in shock.<br>"what?" Sasori said almost in tears.  
>"you brought this on yourself, you should think about what your "little plans" are going to do to you in the future.<br>"But-"  
>"NO, just no" i said looking at the ground.<br>Sasori gets up and looks at me.  
>"You can't be for real." He said holding out his hand to help me get up.<br>"No, I'm serious, Hidan was more courteous then you were, all you wanted was the sex." I said getting up myself.  
>"I said I'M SORRY!" He said getting up.<br>"Well your apology is not excepted." I say looking at the boy "Fine, i will prove to you that I'm sorry." He said walking out of the room and down the stairs. I then heard the door shut loudly.  
>"Were did he go?" Hidan asked as he sat up in bed.<br>" I don't know but what ever he is doing, he better not tell the group." I said looking at the sliver haired boy.  
>"Hey could you hand me my jeans, there at the end of the bed." HIdan asked as he pointed.<br>"Yeah." i said walking over to the end of the bed picking up the material and tossing it to Hidan as i did too find my pants.  
>"Do you really think he is sorry?" Hidan asked after some silence.<br>" I don't know if i should trust him." I said turning to HIdan after putting on my pants, then looking for my shirt.  
>"Oh" Hidan said looking down at his feet.<br>"We should at least find out what he is doing." Hidan said looking up toward me.  
>"Maybe, but its too early right now, we will go in the after noon, see if he is with the group or something. We are in his house, so if he isn't with the group we will bound to come back sooner or later." I say walking out the door down the stairs, The silver haired boy following behind me.<br>" Alright, i guess your right." Hidan said as we finish down the stairs.  
>We round the corner into the kitchen, i open the fridge ab grab a yogurt. Hidan just sits at the table uninterested in eating.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly. I look at him slightly guilty.  
>"Yeah, i guess." I said with flash backs flooding my memory.<br>"that was very sacrificial of you." He said fiddling with his fingers.  
>"Yeah, well i just sucked it up and tried my best not to think about it." I said thinking back on the night again. "UGH" I yell and throw my head into my hands.<br>"What's wrong?" Hidan asked worried.  
>"I just can't believe i did that AGH!" I yelled getting up throwing yogurt violently into the garbage only half empty, as well as my spoon in the sink, I lean against the counter top near the sink, my head hung low.<br>HIdan gets up and sees my anger.  
>"You didn't have to do that for me last night!" Hidan said as he came over to me.<br>"YES I DID! it was my fault you were even in the situation in the first place, i was the one who got sasori all turned on and we ended up like that when you walked in, it was my fault so i took the blame and sucked it up GAH!" I yell anger flowing through me.  
>" Now Sasori is probably going to do some stupid to get my apology WHEN IT WAS MY FUCKING FAULT!" I yell as i kick the dinning table chair.<br>"Deidara calm down, it was all our faults." Hidan tried to relax me.  
>"AGH!" I yell before i land in the kitchen chair once again.<br>"please calm down." He said holding my face up to his." Its over and all you have to do is tell sasori that you are upset and unsure if you can trust him, but the least you can do is except his apology." HIdan said looking at my red anger filled face.  
>I start to calm down feeling my blood level lower.<br>"your right, but UGH!" this just can't be happening." I say as i look at hidan.  
>" Thank you, for being so nice to me." i said smiling, he gives me a smile in return.<br>" Your welcome" He said letting his hands drop down to his sides.  
>"I need some more rest, how about you?" I ask Hidan as i slightly stretch arms out.<br>" Yeah." he says as we started our way up to sasori's bedroom, my phone starts to ring.  
>I pick it up and look at the caller ID. -SASORI "Its sasori" I say looking at the phone.<br>"Well answer" HIdan says looking over my shoulder.  
>I press the answer button and answer.<br>"HEllo?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
>"Deidara, I'm in some trouble." His voice was harsh against the speaker.<br>"Whats wrong?" I asked getting slightly worried.  
>"Those jocks don't give up, please help me." His voice very quiet and out of breath.<br>"Were are you" i ask more troubled.  
>"I'm at the school." He said even more quiet.<br>"But its the weekend" I said confused.  
>"I tried to get those jocks to apologize to you, but me being alone, they attacked me and now they ha-" His voice was cut off from another voice.<br>"What are you doing cherry? think calling for help is gonna get you any were?" I heard echoes and a loud crash and the line goes blank.  
>My eyes wide as i let the phone fall to the ground with a thud.<br>"THAT DUMBASS!" I scream turning to HIdan.  
>"WHat? What happened?" Hidan asked slightly scared by my expression.<br>"HE went to go stand up to those sad excuses for football players and is in trouble, he sounds really hurt!" I say walking out the door with still nothing but my jeans on, Hidan follows in the same attire.  
>"Were are we going? Hidan said as he followed me into my car.<br>"We are going to go get sasori, and hopefully kick some jocks ass." I say starting up the car and pulling out of the drive way.  
>"But i heard you got attacked by them, you aren't going to stand a chance." Hidan said looking at me worried.<br>"Who said anger doesn't kill?" I asked pissed.  
>HIdan looked at me slightly frightened.<br>"When Deidara is mad, things are gonna explode KABOOM!"


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY IT...you will love it! nothing more to say right now just read MWHAHAH! love you all!**

Chapter 5

We pull up to the school and i whip the door open. As I get out of the car, Hidan follows.  
>We start walking toward the football field, and toward the locker room.<br>"Deidara, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hidan asks as i slam open the door to the gym.  
>"Well, lets see let Sasori get hurt without us trying or try helping him and if we get hurt we get hurt, i say we try to help." I say walking in the gym and near the locker room i open the locker room doors. "WHO WANTS TO FUCKING DIE!" I yell as i enter the locker room and see a few football players, i then see Sasori being held by one of the bulkier ones.<br>"is that the chick from the other day?" The younger jock asks the older one.  
>"Yeah but it looks like he isn't a chick." The older one says.<br>I look at my bear chest and realize i forgot my shirt.  
>"Yeah what is it to you, that just shows that you guys really are gay if you can't tell the difference between a guy and a girl.<br>"Why did you pretend to be one?" The younger one asks as he walks toward me.  
>"I thought it would be fun to play along, and boy did i do a great job playing to girl role." I say as i swing a hard full blown punch at the younger and he falls over in pain. I throw a painfull kick to his stomach ad he lies on the ground and he groans.<br>"take care of that one while i take down these two Hidan." I say as i walk up to the older one who had tried to kiss me.  
>"Ha, your funny, you couldn't even fend me off last time what makes you think-" I throw a punch and it lands into his jaw.<br>"you little bitch." He said as he attempts to punch me but out of shear luck i dodge it and kick him in the groin. He bends down and i do what Itachi did the first day i met them i kicked my knee up and popped him in the face.  
>he goes flying back and hits his head on a locker. I then grab his throat,<br>"Let my friend go" I said as i punch him again, but i feel arms grab me from behind.  
>"Your not gonna win that easily." the bulkier one had me from behind and sasori lay on the ground.<br>"FUCK YOU ALL!" I scream as i push of the ground and flip forward on to one of the locker benches, the jock still holding on i land on top of him , I heard a few cracks from his back and i knew for sure that i broke his spine.  
>I look over to the one still on the locker.<br>"YOU WANT TO DIE TOO!" but all he does is smile and look behind me. I look behind me and see Hidan up against the wall, being choked by the other one had gotten up and pinned him.  
>"GET OFF!" I yell and i take my arm and with all my force i back hand the back of the guys head with my fist. And he collapses on the ground completely unconscious.<br>"You wanna be next?" I say to the one still on the locker, he shakes his head and i punch him right in the face and he is down, out.  
>"fuck you all." I look back and see Hidan on the ground unconscious.<br>"Shit, now i have to carry both of them." I walk over to Hidan and lift on top my back, he was heavier then i thought. i walk over to Sasori and pick him up bridal style.  
>"Oh jeez-there heavy" I said as i walk out the door and out of the gym, to my car.<br>I open the back door and drop both Sasori first on the right side, and buckled him up. I then walked over to the left side and put Hidan down and also buckled him up. I shut the door and walked to the drivers side and sat down, started the car but only to find that my keys were gone.  
>"Looking for these?" I hear a voice and i look out my window and see a the jock from the first day i had came, the one who tried to kiss me.<br>"Give them to me!" I say as i swing open my car door and slam it shut, i was pissed off as HELL!  
>"Nope." He smiles and he puts them down his pants.<br>"You've got to dig for them." He smiled and I growled.  
>"That is it, I am sick of you!" I say as i walk up to him but as i start to throw a punch he grabs my wrist and pins me to the car.<br>"AHH!" I yell in pain as my arm begins to bruise.  
>"Now its my turn for fun." he said as he flipped me to face toward him and he threw me to the ground, he began to unbutton his pants and my eyes grow wide.<br>"GET AWAY!" I yell but he grabs a chunk full of my hair and pushes my head onto his dick.  
>"MPH!" I yell as i nearly choke and try to push away but I continue to be forced to suck him off.<br>As his erection hit the back of my throat i nearly vomit, I finally get some air but im forced back onto him.  
>"You like that? You want your keys back? Then let me have my way with you." he grins evily and a tear runs down my face as his erection hits the back of my throat once again.<br>I am finally pulled off but he wasn't done. He dragged me off the ground and pushed me up against my car. I look inside and see the two friends unconscious on the inside.  
>I then feel the jocks hand slide down the back of my jeans and i flinch.<br>"Don't you dare!" I yell but he ignores me while he drops my pants and positions himself near my entrance.  
>"NO!" I yell before he slams his arousal into me and I yell in pain.<br>"AHH!" I groan as i grip the car as i try to stay standing but he just continues to thrust into me deeper and deeper each time.  
>"How do you like that now!" He laughs as a whimpered moan is given each time he moved.<br>I begin to cry as the pain was to much and I began to tear and i felt blood rush down my thighs.  
>" STOP!" I yelled and I cry as I look at the inside of my car as the two sleep in either pain or worry.<br>"Oh god Im gonna come." I hear him say and my eyes widen.  
>"DON'T!" I yell and as i do he ejaculated inside of me and i fall. "Im done with you." he chuckles and throws me my keys but i didn't look up or thank him, i just cried.<p>

xXx

I drive the two home barely sitting on the car seat. I manage to get the both of them inside before going to go take a shower. I wash my disgusting body and I cry a little as the semen pours out of my torn entrance.  
>"ngh." I groan in pain as the area was very sensitive, even to the movement.<br>I get out of the shower and somehow manage to get clothes on and i walk down stairs as i gently lay down and slowly wait for the two boys to wake up.

A few hours later I hear someone coming down the stairs, I slowly blink my eyes open and as my vision starts to get better I see a boy with silver hair come through the entrance.  
>"Dei?" He asks and I start to sit up but feel the pain in my lower back and lay back down, I try to make it look like I was in no pain, but I was only tired.<br>"Hey Hidan, is Sasori okay?" I ask and look at him.  
>"He is fine, he is actually awake, he was wondering were you were so I came to check if you were down stairs." He said as he sits next to me on the couch as I lay on my side.<br>"What happened after I blacked out?" He asked and I think back to earlier that night and I start to tear up but then but it to the back of my mind trying to forget it.  
>"I knocked out the last one and took you both and put you in my car and drove home, I have been waiting for you guys to wake up but it looks like I feel asleep myself." I say shifting the story slightly.<br>"Oh, thats good." He smiled slightly.  
>"So did you see any bruises or scratches on Sasori?" I ask and Hidan shakes his head.<br>"He said all they did was taunt him and mess with him, after while he said they punched him and he was out like a light." he said as he looked at me like he knew something I didn't want him to know.  
>"Are you sure that is all?" I ask and he looks at me slightly and then back to his fiddling fingers.<br>"Well they did something else to him but Sasori doesn't want me to tell you." Hidan looks at me and my eyes widen.  
>"Did they...rape him?" I ask and Hidan shakes his head.<br>"No, thank god but they did give him something...a pill." Hidan says as he looks at his hand again and starts to rub them together nervously.  
>"They drugged him!? Is he okay!" I ask and Hidan nods and then looks at me slightly then back to his hands before answering.<br>"He is...now..." Hidans face was red and I realized something, he hadn't fully given me eye to eye contact since he came down stairs.  
>"What do you mean now?" I ask suspicious.<br>"We have been awake for 30 minutes before I came down." He mumbled and My eyes widen and then move slightly ignoring the pain as i reach for Hidan's face, i tilt his chin up and see Hidan and he finally looked me in the eyes.  
>"I...helped him..." Hidan's face was guilty and my eyes widen again.<br>"You touched him...like that..." I asked and he nodded and my stomach tightened and i could tell his was tight too.  
>"It was only to help him, he was to embarrassed to come down and so I asked him if there was anything I could do for him, and well i just ...helped him." He said and I let go of his chin and lean back but I wince and Hidan notices.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked worried.  
>"I'm fine, I think I just have a sore back that's all." I lie as he relaxes.<br>"It's fine, we have all done things to each other we aren t especially proud of so it's not a big deal." I smile and he smiles back still slightly concerned.  
>"Well lets go see him." I say as I stand up and wince again.<br>"Are you sure your okay?" he asked and I look to him.  
>"yeah..." I lie again as I slightly limp up the stairs, Hidan began to grow suspicious.<p>

We walk into the room and see Sasori sitting in bed.  
>"Hey Sasori." I smile and he looks up at me a little guilty, almost the same look Hidan gave me.<br>"It's okay I already know about Hidan "helping" you." I laugh and his face got red.  
>"HIDAN!" He yells about to charge at the boy.<br>"Its fine! Like i told Hidan, we have done worse." I say and lean over to kiss him but I feel a pain in my lower back again and I end up falling into his lap.  
>"Okay Deidara what is going on, are you hurt?" Hidan finally was getting overly concerned.<br>"I'm fine." I lie again as I tilt to my side as I try not to sit directly on my injury.  
>"No your not!" Hidan argued and I looked at him.<br>"It is none of your concern!" I say and he looks at the way I'm sitting and squints.  
>"Sit up straight then." Hidan says and I look at him and then Sasori and Sasori looks at me almost the same way as Hidan.<br>"Fine then." I say as I sit up straight and groan quietly as the expression in my face showed pain.  
>"What happened after I blacked out and tell me the truth." Hidan demanded as I look at him.<br>"I told you already!" I argue.  
>"Not the truth!" He yells and I jump a little.<br>"It is not your problem." I say as I look to Sasori who's face is full of worry.  
>"IM FINE!" I say as my eyes start to tear but I quickly wipe the, them and try to look casual.<br>"No your not look you are tearing up." Sasori interrupts and I look at him and finally stand up wincing again but look up at Hidan as he was slightly taller then I.  
>"Tell me what is wrong." Hidan asks me as he gets closer to me.<br>"No, it is not a big problem." I say as he walks up to me closer.  
>I stumble as I walk back a little and he finally has me slightly pinned up against the wall.<br>"If its not a big problem why are you limping and you can't stand up straigh-" Hidan stops in mid sentence and then grabs me and turns me around so that I was facing the wall and he leans behind me.  
>"Excuse my intrusion." He whispers and runs his hands down the back of my pants and runs his fingers over my entrance and I gasp in pain as I clench the wall. He brings his hand out from down my pants and glances at his hand and sees blood.<br>"DEIDARA YOUR BLEEDING!" He said as he turns me around showing me his hand and I look away from him.  
>"Deidara what happened and I demand you tell me!" He said and I look at him in surprise at his raise in his voice volume.<br>"I don't want to talk about it!" I say as the tears just came, I couldn't stop them.  
>"Deidara, did they rape you?" I hear a quiet voice.<br>I turn to Sasori and his eyes looked gentle , like a child that is about to cry.  
>"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I say as I push Hidan away from me and start to walk out when, I collapse from the pain from my lower back.<br>"Deidara." Hidan comes to help me up but I try and push him away.  
>"Deidara." He whispers into my ear and I stop.<br>I turn to him and see that his expression is an expression of help.  
>"He took my keys and wouldn't give them back." I began to cry.<br>"Calm down Deidara what happened next." Hidan stroked my bangs back and I look up at him.  
>"He put them in his pants and told me that I need to dig them out, and when I refused h-he..." I burst out into heavy sobbing.<br>Hidan grabbed me in a hug and I cried into his neck, I then see Sasori come and join in the hug.  
>"Can you tell us what happened after that?" Hidan asks and my breathing hitches every once in a while, while i try to calm down.<br>"He pushed me to the ground and made me suck his...dick and t-then after he was done with t-that h-he pushed me up against the car and pushed himself inside me." I start to tear up again.  
>" It hurt so bad!" I bawled as they held me in there arms as they let me fall asleep to my tears.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**ERMERGERD ERM BERK! hey guys im back! WITH A NEW CHAPTER! You should like this one I have this all planned out and I might write another chapter tomorrow so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

We wake up at around 5am and we sit there in heavy sighs and painful memories of the past weekend. I sit up and walk into the bathroom to get ready for the school day. It was hard to believe that all of that happened with in a weekend.  
>I finish my shower and I open the door to Hidan.<br>"Could I use your shower?" Hidan asks and I nod.  
>I walk into my room and see see Sasori sitting on my bed.<br>"What do you think is gonna happen?" He asks looking at me.  
>"I...I don't know." I say shivering at the thought of seen any of the jocks.<br>"Will you be okay?" He asks as he sees me slightly leaning on one side of the door frame.  
>"Maybe..." I say walking over to my shelf to grab my brush and begin to brush my hair.<br>Sasori grabs the brush and looks at me.  
>"can i?" he asks and I smile and nod as he begins to brush my hair.<br>" Why do you have your hair so long anyways?" Sasori asked curious.  
>" I just never really cared to cut it, and i think it frames my face better than with short hair." I say trying not to move to much.<br>"Is Hidan in the shower?" Sasori asked and i nod.  
>"Yeah why do you need to use the shower too?" I ask and he chuckles.<br>"Yeah that would be a good idea." He smiles and then sighs slightly.  
>"So you, me and Hidan...what exactly do you call our relationship?" Sasori asked and I look at him. I never really thought about it. I think about the two and i realize that I have kissed both of them, i have done things with them and they have done things with each other, what would you call us?<br>"Um, I don't know." I say slightly confused with the question.  
>"Lets just call it a very friendly group of friends." He suggested and i giggle.<br>"Well wouldn't that be called 'Friends with benefits'." I ask and he shrugs.  
>" I guess." He said just as confused as i was. Hidan soon walks in and gets dressed.<br>"Hey Hidan what would call our relationship?" I ask him and he looks to me his face flushed.  
>" Um, I'm not sure what do you want to call it?" He asked slightly embarrassed.<br>"Me and Sasori decided on friends with benefits." I say feeling weird saying it so casually.  
>"Oh, okay then." Hidan was kinda nervous.<br>"Whats wrong?" Sasori asks him and he looks to us.  
>"It's just..." Hidan shags up his hair, which looks oddly nice considering his usual slicked back hair.<br>"what?" I ask and he sighs.  
>"Well I kinda had this argument with Kakuzu a few weeks ago because he kept calling me gay and well now...he is kinda right." He says as he rubs his face.<br>"Haha! Thats kinda funny!" Sasori said and Hidan just looks at him unamused.  
>"Well first thing is first." I say and stand up almost falling over again from the shock in my lower back.<br>"What's that?" They ask almost simultaneous.  
>"Well our group still doesn't know I'm a guy." I say and they both look at each other.<br>"Do you want to tell them?" Hidan asked and i look at him almost confused.  
>"Well they are probably gonna find out when the jocks go and yell about it all over school." I say looking at the time, 6:30am.<br>"Oh i forgot about them for a second." Hidan said and then sighed.  
>"I'm going to go wash up." Sasori smiled as he exited the room.<br>"So, how are you? do you still hurt?" He asked and I turn a little red.  
>"Yeah a little bit but i think i will be fine."I say and he hugs me.<br>"I'm sorry I blacked out, i could have prevented this." He says as he tightens his grip.  
>"It's not your fault I was careless." I say and he holds me out in front of him.<br>"Do you think you will be okay at school? I can always stick with you so that no guy tries to mess with you." He says lowering his brow.  
>"It's okay Hidan but thank you for the thought." I smile and his face goes red again.<br>I raise an eyebrow.  
>"Your red." I giggle and his eyes widen and he turns away.<br>"Sorry." I muffles and i pat his back.  
>"It's fine, you can like me like that if you want, you are aloud to do what ever you want." I say and he turns to me.<br>"But you and Sasori are together are you not?" He asks and I laugh.  
>"Be are all kinda a love group type of thing we have all done things to each other so it's not really a problem." I smile and he gives a gentle smile back.<br>"Does that mean i can-" I stops and covers his face again knowing he was red.  
>"Yes you can." I say and he looks to me surprised.<br>"Do you even know what I was going to say, I mean I could have said "does that mean i can kill you"." He jokes and I chuckle.  
>"You can kiss me if you want." I say and his face get s a red again. I never really saw Hidan as the shy type so every time he turned red it kinda made me smile.<br>"Oh, you did know." He says kind of embarrassed.  
>"I kinda figured." I giggle as he looks to me.<br>"Can I now?" He asks and i nod.  
>He slowly moves in and closes his eyes and I do the same before our lips met. Hidans hands ran through my nicely brushed hair and his lips gave a firm push but it was gentle and soft. I let my hand run near his neck making him get goosebumps. I let my mouth open a little and his tongue slowly runs along the bottom of my lips before entering my mouth.<br>I sigh slightly and bite on his lower lip softly before joining with his tongue to play for a few moments before releasing from the kiss.  
>"That was nice." Hidan smiles his face a shade of red again and I smile again and then kiss him on the cheek before standing up. "are you ready for school?" I ask him and he nods standing up.<br>"I'll go and make us breakfast before we leave." I say as I make my way down the stairs.  
>I begin to make eggs and toast and after a few minutes I see hidan come down the stairs ready.<br>"Sasori will be down in a little bit." He says as he sits down.  
>I look up to the clock and its 6:54am.<br>"We will need to eat a little bit quicker today." I say as I set his eggs and Toast in front of him before going to make Sasori's.  
>After a few minutes Sasori trots down the stairs and sits down and as he does I hand him his breakfast and start making mine.<br>After a few minutes i finishing making mine and we sit at the table in silence.  
>"Do you live alone Dei?" Sasori asked curious.<br>"No my mom is just gone for the week." I say and he nods understandingly.  
>As we finish i quickly put the dishes next to the sink before getting everyone in my car to ride to school. Oh boy was i scared.<p>

xXx

We get to school and I park my car and he get out but as i stand up I nearly fall over but Hidan catches me before I can land on the ground.  
>"Are you sure you don't want me to help you to your classes." He asked and I sighed.<br>"If i need you I will call you okay?" I say assuring him that i would be fine.  
>We begin to walk into the school and my heart is pounding. Would i run into the jocks, would anybody know? and as well as the nervous jitters of telling the group I was a guy.<br>"We walk into the front doors and before my eyes I see a set of Policemen sitting in front of the principles office and my heart skips a beat and my eyes grow wide. I then see the jocks we had beaten up talking to the policemen like they just got traumatized for life but then one of them saw me and gave me a smirk.  
>"There he is, he is the person that attacked us for loosing the game a few weeks ago." As i hear them say that Lie they came up with My feet move by themselves on the inside I was terrified but on the outside I wasn't walking away I was walking to them.<br>"Officers, before you confront me telling me that I had no right to do what i did that is were you are wrong and the police men look at me like i was being disrespectful.  
>"I do not deny beating them up but the reason they told you is a big lie." I say and my lips are quivering from the nervous shaking.<br>"What is it that happened" One of the policemen asked and I begin to feel tears flood at my eyes but i don't sob.  
>"Officers, I got mad at a friend a few days ago and it lead to him coming to these football players right here. I fist came to this school last week and since i had come, no in fact the first things encountered was sexual harassment from a majority of the team which involved pinning me and not letting me go and so my friend wanted to make them apologize for what they did only to result in them beating him and giving him a drug that causes a man to get an erection." I say this and the football players sneer at me.<br>"So before my friend passed out from exhaustion he managed to call me to tell me he was in trouble. So me and my other friend went to go get him. I am not going to lie i was pissed off and that is what followed all the bruises blood and possible broken bones. So when I got there We fought them off and managed to get rid of them. Both of my friends had ended up passed out on the floor and so when i tried to carry them to my car I managed to drop my key. As I was trying to leave..." I stop and feel a tear run down my face and t officer looks at me in concern.  
>"The football player right next to you had found and taken my keys dropped them in his pants and told me to dig for them." My tears began just falling but i still did not sob trying to make it clear that i was telling the truth.<br>"The next thing I new I was being raped by a more stronger person then I. My friends could not help me because they were unconscious and so now..." I stop and the sobbing just came out.  
>"Im stuck hoping you will believe me because the memory is burning into my brain like a torch." I break down in sobs and hidan and sasori come to make me feel better.<br>"Is this true?" The officer looked at the jock guilt written on his face like a sharpy on white paper. The coach of the jocks eyes were wide and in disappointment.  
>"Im sorry sir but we are going to have to take you down town." He then begins to recite the Miranda rights and the jock yells.<br>"HE HAS NO PROOF!" He yelled and i got pissed.  
>"I HAVE THE FUCKING MARKS AND BRUSIES TO PROVE IT!" I yell and he smirks back.<br>"They were probably from your two boy friends over there." He says as they take him and a few other jocks out of the school.  
>" Excuse me but could you come down to the sherif s office after school to be asked some questions." One of the officer smiled as he shook my hand.<br>"It will be alright." he smiles again as he walks out the door.  
>"Did that cause a scene?" I ask and hidan and sasori shook there head seeing no one around to witness.<br>"Good." I say and I then hear a voice the sounded familiar.  
>"I saw." I turn to see Itachi standing only a few feet away.<br>"itachi.." I say and he walks up to us.  
>"Are you alright Dei?" He asks and hugs me.<br>"Im fine for the most part." I say and he smiles "Good." he says and he backs up slightly greeting his other friends.  
>"So Dei you got something to tell him?" Sasori says and he looks to me.<br>"What?" Itachi asks and I look to him.  
>"Well Itachi, I'm a..." I start.<br>"A what?" he asks a little eager.  
>"Im a guy."<br>"WHAT!"


End file.
